


The Right Time

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic!Sastiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr:</p>
<p>"I just really want a domestic!sastiel proposal where Sam and Cas have been together for a few years now, they live together in a small house they bought with there cute fluffy dog and one day Sam decides today is the day he’s going to ask Cas. So he brings Castiel to his favorite place in the park, right by the water and Sam has put up lights in all of the trees surrounding them and they sit and have a nice little picnic and after Sam pulls out the ring he’s had for a few months now and tells Cas that he’s his whole world and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him and all Cas can do is nod his head and kiss him and its the most amazing, sweet, romantic thing ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have never taken a chemistry class in my life so any inaccuracies in relation to that are entirely my fault. I had a lot of fun writing this.

Sam stretched back in his office chair, working out the kinks that had formed in the back of his neck and shoulders from being hunched over his desk, grading his student's mid-terms. His professor had dumped then on him an hour before they were supposed to leave, and Sam, not wanting to waste anytime, was working to get them done as quickly as he could. Most of the time, being a TA to the country's foremost professor on biochemistry wasn't such a bad thing – it made for some incredible learning, and it had helped Sam secure a job at one of the biggest pharmaceutical corporations in the country once he graduated. Tonight however, it was just aggravating. He looked out the window, and he saw that the sun had set some time ago. He let out a long sigh and looked back at the stack of papers in front of him, taking slight comfort in the fact that there were less than half of them left.

His phone chirped, and he pulled it out, unlocking the screen to see that it was a message from his boyfriend, Castiel.

“Making lasagna tonight. Mind picking up a bottle of good stuff?” Sam's mouth watered. Cas's lasagna was the best, and his stomach growled at the though.

He replied “No problem. How does moscato sound?” He sent the message and took a moment and studied the wallpaper on his phone. It was a picture of him sitting behind Cas on the front steps of their house, their Yorkie, Raphael, in Cas's arms. Sam had his arms around Cas's chest and shoulders, all of them smiling at the camera. It was the day they had gotten Raphael, and Cas's sister Anna had taken it. He was still looking at the picture when he got Cas's reply “Perfect. I'll see you when you get home. I'll even let you lick the sauce off the spoon. ;)”

Sam closed his phone, smiling to himself again. He looked down at the stack of papers, deciding that they could wait until tomorrow, and stood. He picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and with more than a little hastiness, turned the lights off and left.

. . .

The smell of tomato sauce and garlic bread greeted Sam as he strode into the kitchen of their home, Raphael rushing to meet him, happily barking and wagging his tail. Sam reached down and scooped the little dog up in his hands, letting him lick him excitedly.

“He's not the only one happy to see you, you know.” Sam turned, and Cas was standing there, looking drop dead sexy. He had his white dress shirt unbuttoned to the navel, untucked from his black dress slacks, and his feet were bare. Raphael lept from Sam's arms as he bent Cas backwards slightly for a long welcome home kiss. Cas slid his hands up into Sam's long hair, tugging at it gently. Sam moaned as Cas bit at his bottom lip gently, and he knew right then that as soon as the dishes were done he was going to be on his back and full of Cas.

Sam broke the kiss. “Something smells really, really good.”

Cas took his hand and gestured towards the kitchen. “And it's done too. Got the wine?” Sam indicated towards a bag he had set down on the floor when he had picked up Raphael. “And something else too.” Sam winked, and Cas looked in the bag. Sam had bought a fresh box of condoms, and Cas pushed Sam against the wall, and kissed him even harder. Sam smiled, loving the way Cas suddenly got turned on.

The sound of the oven timer broke them apart, and Sam was very handsy as they went into the kitchen. He did back off enough for Cas to get the loaf of garlic bread out of the oven, and he sat down at the table, licking his lips hungrily at the spread in front of him – salad, lasagna, wine, and an apple turnover for dessert that Sam had made a couple of days before.

Cas sat down, gesturing for Sam to dig in. Sam dished up some salad, asking “So how was school today?”

“Started on ionic bonds today. Some of them looked at me like I was speaking Greek. But this group is bright, I'm sure they'll get it.” Cas was in his third year of teaching chemistry at the local high school, and he loved every second of it.

Sam smiled as a memory came to minds. “I remember those.”

Cas put down his fork and reached for Sam's hand. “What exactly do you remember about them?”

Sam picked up his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. “I remember they were how we met.”

. . .

Sam at the time had just started his masters in biochemistry, twenty three and freshly armed with his bachelor's, he had gone right back to pharmacy school upon graduation. It was a Wednesday, and he was teaching a course in intermediate chemistry at his new college. Sam was nervous, but he had to do it in order to complete a part of his degree. The course opened with ionic bonds and other basic parts of chemistry.

He was thankful that the class wasn't too big – twenty students at the most. He scanned the room, sizing up his class and trying to quickly commit their faces to memory. He introduced himself, telling what the course was about, and then called role. When he got to a rather odd name, he paused. “Castiel Novak?” When he heard a deep, honey-rich voice say “Here” he looked up, and Sam laid eyes on the most handsome man he had ever seen. It took him a moment to remember that he was in front of his class before continuing. For the rest of the class that day he felt as though Castiel's eyes were on him, watching his every move.

After every other student had gone home, Cas had stuck around and come up to speak to a now very nervous Sam. “Excuse me, Sam?”

Sam turned around from erasing what he had written on the chalkboard. Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile, he said “Yes, Castiel.”

Cas had smiled, just a little bit, but that hadn't stopped Sam from going weak in the knees. “Did I do something to make you uncomfortable earlier? I noticed that you were rather tense for the whole class.”

Sam thought had it been that obvious? “No, no it's just... you're a little older than I was expecting. You're not an undergrad are you?”

Cas shook his head. “Nope. I'm the new chemistry teacher over at North Holden High. I decided to come back for my master's in Science Education. Got stuck in here because I needed a 'refresher course.' I decided that wasn't such a bad thing after I saw you walk in though.” Cas smiled again and let his eyes wander up and down Sam's body.

Sam felt like he wasn't too far from fainting. “Uh...” He ran a hand back through his hair, a nervous gesture that seemed to make Cas just look at him even more. “Well, uh, Castiel..”

“Please, call me Cas.” He stuck out his hand, and Sam gripped it in a firm shake, glad that at least his palms weren't sweating. Taking the other man's hand in his, he instantly felt...calmer. “It's a pleasure to meet you Sam.”

Sam gave his most radiant smile and said “Same to you, Cas.” Sam realized that he was still holding onto Cas's hand, and tried not to jerk away too much as he extracted himself.

Cas leaned forward a little more, as though he was about to kiss him. “Sam. I know that it wouldn't be professional to do so right now, but do you think that once the semester ends, we could get to know each other better?”

Sam's jaw dropped. “Yes.” He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Cas smiled. “Excellent. I'll see you next week then.”

And with that, Cas had walked out of the classroom, waving to Sam as he did.

That's when Sam had to hold on to the edge of the desk to keep from falling, because his knees had suddenly buckled from nervousness.

. . .

Fifteen weeks later, it was time for the final. Sam and Cas had both stuck to plans, and now that the semester was at its close, Sam was excited. He was supervising his class as they all worked diligently at the test that he had put together. Cas had been the third one to finish his, and handed it in to Sam, along with a sticky-note that said “Here's my number. School gets out early on Friday. Lunch, maybe? You choose, and I'll go.” Cas had winked at him as he handed it in and walked out, deliberately putting a little saunter in his step that he knew Sam would watch as he left.

. . .

Sam was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to first dates, and he wanted to do something special for this one. He was waiting in the park near the university, where there was a very picturesque lake that was perfect for having a picnic on. The late April sun was shining bright, and Sam got out of his car to lean against it, clutching the picnic basket and blanket in his hands. His nervousness sky rocketed when Cas pulled up next to him, and gave him the most dazzling smile as he got out of his car.

Cas gestured to the contents of Sam's hands. “How did you know I liked picnics?”

Sam laughed nervously. “Just a guess, really. I mean, you seemed like a picnic kind of guy.”

Cas closed the gap in between them, putting a hand to the side of Sam's face. “I'm a sucker for picnics, especially ones with gorgeous grad students.”

Sam's voice had stopped working, and all he could do was swallow and fight down the rising lightheaded feeling that he got when he was around Cas. “Sam, relax. It's just a date.” With those words, Sam did, a little bit. His voice came back to him after a moment. “There's this really good spot down by the lake I know. Really shady and cool.”

Cas stepped back. “Lead the way Sam.” Sam was convinced right there and then he didn't want to hear anyone else say his name like that.

Once Sam got past his initial jitters, the date had gone perfectly. Sam found out that Cas the same age as him, and had gone right into teaching as soon as he had graduated. Sam explained how his father and brother were both doctors, and the medical field was the family business.

“What do they specialize in?” Cas had asked over the bottle of spring water that he was sipping on.

“Dad's a podiatrist, and my brother Dean's a urologist. They both work in the same hospital back home in Kansas. Both of them are homebodys, wouldn't leave Lawrence if you paid them a million dollars. But I just wanted to get out, you know? And here I am in sunny Virginia. I really like it here too.”

Cas smiled. “D.C.'s my hometown. My parents both still work on Capitol Hill. Representatives Lydia and Robert Novak, respectively.”

Sam looked at him with an impressed expression. “Aren't they the ones lobbying for increased funding for science education?”

Cas nodded. “The same.”

“I knew your last name sounded familiar. How come you didn't go into politics?”

“I like teaching. I find it to be very satisfying, fulfilling. The pay isn't great, but watching those kids just get it. Sam it's a thrill like not other. You can't do that in politics.” Cas took another sip of water. “I noticed that you weren't exactly itching to be a doctor.”

Sam shook his head, and Cas was mesmerized by how the sunlight reflected off of his long brown locks. “Nah. I mean I like helping people, but I'm more of the behind the scenes type. I want to make medicine, help heal people that way. Just the knowledge that something that I helped to create is making feel better – that's enough for me.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, and they watched a group of ducks swim by, and Sam tossed them one of the carrot sticks he had been munching on. They both laughed as they watched them struggle for it, and Cas looked down and noticed that the fingertips of Sam's hands were right there, almost touching his. He took his hand and put it on top of Sam's, and he felt Sam go still, turning to look at him.

Cas spoke in a quiet voice. “Sam I know that this might be a little... premature but I'd love to do this again. You're a really terrific guy, and that's something that I want in my life right now.” Cas opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sam a glimpse of Cas's pink tongue resting against those impossibly white teeth.

Sam leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Cas's lips. It took only a moment for Cas to kiss him back, and to put his hand in Sam's hair. Before he got carried away, Sam pulled back and said “Consider that a yes.”

. . .

Sam finished his piece of apple turnover. “That first date Cas... one of the best days of my life.” Sam smiled and took Cas's hand in his. “I guess I should send the university flowers or something for putting you in my class.”

Cas smiled at him. “Somehow I don't think they would quite get why one of their grad students was doing that. Besides, why send flowers to them when you could send them to me?”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “You're just trying to get roses again aren't you?”

“Hey, can't a guy hope? Besides, they remind me of you – gorgeous.”

Sam blushed at Cas's compliment. Three years later and it still happened, he thought to himself. “Well maybe if you behave there could be some in your future.” Cas got up from his side of the table and came to sit in Sam's lap. “Does this qualify as behaving?”

Sam pulled his head down, resting his forehead against Cas's. “No, but it's a good start.” Sam kissed him, long and deep, holding Cas tight in his arms. The weight of the ring box in his pocket pressed against his thigh like a brand, and Sam was trying his hardest to decide if now was the right time. He was half a second away from taking it out when Raphael started to bark, wanting attention just the same as them.

“Looks like Raph wants some Sam love too.” Cas got up from Sam's lap, running his fingers through Sam's hair as he did so.

Stupid dog, Sam thought.

. . .

Cas was in the middle of his daily lecture the following week when he heard a knock at his classroom door. He turned, excusing himself for just a moment. It was Sam, holding a vase full of roses and wearing a bright smile. “Wanted to give these to you now so they didn't wilt” Sam said as Cas stepped out into the hallway. Cas was at a loss for words. “Sam... they... Come here.” Cas pulled him down for a hungry kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Sam felt himself get instantly hard, his erection straining against the denim of his jeans. Pressing harder against him was the ring box, again begging to be presented to Cas, but it still didn't feel like the right time. Cas broke the kiss, wiping a tear away from his eye. “I have to go now but you... Sam thank you.” He took the roses, and went back into his classroom, feeling giddy.

When would the time be right?

. . .

Cas normally got home earlier than Sam most days, especially Wednesdays when Sam still taught his evening chemistry class. He saw Raphael in the living room window, his barks silent behind the glass, and given the way the dog was moving Cas could tell that he was wagging his tail excitedly.

As he walked up the front steps, a memory came to his mind, and he smiled.

. . .

Cas was laying with his head on Sam's chest, basking in the afterglow of sex, Sam's fingers running gently through the thick thatch of dark hair on Cas's head. It was their two year anniversary, and thankfully a school holiday, so they had spent the entire day in bed together. They were in Sam's apartment, not a care in the world. They were also celebrating Cas's graduation, having completed his master's program with flying colors.

Sam nuzzled the side of Cas's head. “I've been thinking about something.”

Cas looked up at him and asked “Does it involve more sex, because give me a few minutes and I could probably go for round four.” Sam's body started to take interest at the thought, and he rolled Cas up onto him for a deep kiss. Cas's lips still tasted vaguely of cum and lube, and Sam licked the taste from around them. Cas moaned as Sam gently sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Cas's earlobe, and one of his hands moved to squeeze Cas's rear end, cupping his right cheek.

Cas asked “What exactly have you been thinking about Sam?”

Sam took a moment to let up on Cas's ear. “I want to move in together.”

Cas looked down at him, sex forgotten for the moment. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “Really. It doesn't have to be right away, but you know that little house I've been looking at? I got it. The first thing I thought when I walked through the door was 'our house.' You don't have to give an answer right away but Cas, could you think about it at least?” Sam looked up at him, eyes expectant.

Cas leaned down and kissed him twice as hard as before. After awhile, gasping for air, he said “Consider that a yes.”

. . .

Cas pulled up his running shorts, and hooked Raphael to his leash, the memory of Sam and he moving in together a warm feeling in his mind. It seemed like every time he thought of his boyfriend, he instantly felt better. Cas wasn't one to believe in a whole lot of superstitious things, being a man of science after all, but he was convinced Sam was his soulmate. After three years, he was starting to think more and more about marriage, even family.

Later that evening, after a good long run, Cas was sitting on the couch, digging into some leftover chicken that he and Sam had made the night before. Right as he was about to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water, he heard the front door open and the familiar sound of Sam's footsteps. He set down his plate on coffee table and followed Raphael, Sam smiling at him as he saw Cas. Sam let his bag slide off his shoulder as he kissed Cas, a touch more passion behind it than usual, and he picked Cas up in his arms and held him against the wall, Cas's legs wrapping around Sam's waist.

Cas smelled like sweat and exertion, and it made Sam's head swim, lust burning through his body more and more with each passing second. He had been in Cas's presence for less than a minute and already he wanted him badly. Clearly Cas got the message, because Sam could feel his lover's erection pressing against his stomach.

Sam carried him to their bedroom, and gently set Cas down on the soft mattress, laying down so that Cas could get on top of him. Sam ran his hands all up and down Cas's shirtless back, committing the memory of the tight muscles to his brain forever. Cas was rocking his hips, grinding against Sam's denim clad-erection. Sam moaned against Cas's mouth, his desire dialing up a few more notches. Cas picked his hips up off of Sam, pulling down his running shorts along with the compression shorts he wore underneath them, and Cas's sizable cock was a warm heat against Sam's belly.

Sam broke the kiss, rolling Cas off of him to strip off his red polo and khakis. As soon as he had them off, Cas crawled back up on him and pressed his naked rear to Sam's boxer covered erection, the combined friction of his skin and the fabric of Sam's underwear making the taller man moan deliciously. Sam managed to gather his wits enough for a stream of dirty talk against the shell of Cas's ear. “Thought about this all fucking day Cas. Thought about coming home, knowing you'd be all hot and sweaty from running, smelling like pure sex. Thought about fucking your tight little ass, feeling all that heat squeezing around my dick. Got so hard for you earlier thinking about it earlier. Nearly creamed my pants sitting in class thinking about that. Fucking hell Cas, you get me so fucking hard.”

Sam's dirty talk made Cas's body quiver even more with anticipation, and he bit down hard on Sam's neck, right where it joined to his shoulder. Sam gripped onto Cas's hips, rubbing the curve of his erection against Cas's ass.

Feeling that let something primal loose inside Cas's body. “You want this Sam? Want me to ride you like a fucking stallion? Want me to sink down on that big fucking dick of yours? I want it so bad baby. Want to cum for you, want to make myself lose it for you. So fucking hot Sam, so goddamn hot.” Sam tugged off his underwear, and flipped Cas on his back, and settled in between Cas's legs, breathing in his scent. He smelled like a mixture of soap and sweat, knowing that Cas had cleaned himself earlier, just this space, and that turned Sam on even more. He took his hands and spread apart Cas's ass cheeks, revealing the tight pinkness of Cas's entrance. Sam licked his lips, his eyes on Cas's face as he licked a teasing line around the space.

Cas moaned at the brief contact, his body screaming for more, more! Sam blew warm air across the area, making the flesh tense up and causing goosepimples. Sam did it again, except he got much closer, letting Cas feel the heat of his mouth right next to his skin. “Come on Sam, eat me out, make me fucking beg for you.” Sam responded by pressing the warm, wet flat of his tongue to the entrance, and slowly licking up to the base of Cas's cock, and then back down again. Cas's hips bucked up as Sam took some of the precum from the darker haired man's cock and ran it up and down Cas's length, jacking him slowly as he began to tongue Cas's entrance, screwing his tongue in and out, licking in, out, and around Cas's getting him to relax, working him up into a frenzy for Sam. Cas loved being rimmed, and Sam made a point to do it as often as he could.

Cas was getting ever closer to the state of pure bliss that only Sam could make him feel, and he put hand in Sam's hair, tugging at it, and Sam moaned as the light touch of pain combined with the lust currently thrumming through his body. Doing that just made him want Cas more, and he began to rim Cas even harder, really going at him, his tongue working with almost machine like efficiency, taking care of Cas just like he wanted to, making Cas feel like he had died and gone to heaven. Sam's hand kept up a steady rhythm on Cas's cock, up and down, twisting slightly as he got closer to the head, more precum trickling out of him.

“Sam... soon.. gonna...” Sam sat up, licking his way up Cas's sweat and salt covered torso, crashing his lips into Cas's as his face met his lover's, the combined taste of their bodies mingling on their tongues. Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, pressing him forward, Sam's cock pressing to the juncture of Cas's hip and body, and he rutted against it, indicating what he wanted.

Sam reached out an arm, opening the bedside table drawer, extracting lube and a condom. Sam sat up for the briefest of moments to open the condom and roll it down his considerable length, Cas watching him hungrily the whole time. Sam brought Cas up to his face as he applied lube to his entrance, stilling him with a kiss as Sam worked the cool substance into him, silent promises that he would take care of him sounding in his head.

Sam pressed his right index finger past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a shudder of pleasure from Cas. He moved it around, crooking it to find the hardened knot of Cas's prostate, and Cas groaned with pleasure, more precum streaming from him as he responded to Sam's touch. Sam worked another finger into Cas, preparing him even further, and took a moment to slowly fuck those two fingers in and out of Cas, his mouth pressed to his lover's the whole time, tongues sliding against each other, Sam drinking down every moan that came from Cas's lips.

Sam extracted his fingers slowly, letting the sensation of them linger as long as possible. Sam gently pushed Cas down to the bed, and lined himself up. In spite of Sam's efforts, Cas still winced slightly as Sam's thick cock slid into him, only to be replaced a moment later by the incredible feeling of fullness he always got when Sam topped him. Sam rested for a moment, getting used to the tightness of Cas's ass that never failed to take him by surprise. Cas kissed him on the lips, letting him relax more as he prepared himself for what was coming next.

Sam braced his hands on either side of Cas's head, and slowly began to pump his hips in and out, Cas's hands gripping his shoulders tight. Sam rested his head against Cas's shoulder as he slid in and out, Cas's mouth right next to his ear. “So fucking good Sam. Love having your big fucking dick inside me, making me feel so good. Come on Sam, harder, harder.”

Sam sat up and rolled his hips, a practiced motion that came about from Sam's side job as an exotic dancer from his undergrad years. The combination of that and the force with which Sam was fucking into him was pushing Cas closer and closer by the second towards orgasm. “Gonna cum for you soon Sam... fuck” Sam ran his hands down the length of Cas's legs up to his cock, and began to jack Cas in time with his thrusts. The stimulation made Cas clench down harder around Sam, and the tightness of that sensation made Sam's concentration falter somewhat, and he nearly lost it right there.

“Cas... so fucking tight... gonna” Sam came, a loud cry ripped from his throat as he came, and Cas was right there with him, chanting Sam's name over and over again as hot cum shot out of him, hitting him in the throat, chest and stomach. Sam's body shook with the overhwhelming sensation of pleasure, and he collapsed forward against Cas, Sam's weight a not at all unpleasant feeling on Cas's body.

After awhile, Sam picked his head up, and smiled down at Cas. “Is now a good time to say I'm hot for teacher?” Sam kissed him greedily, his body still brimming with lust. Cas returned the kiss twice as hard, putting a hand in Sam's hair, and the other around his back, rubbing it and thinking to himself that maybe he'd get to touch this forever.

A thought tugged at the back of Sam's mind, and he knew exactly how he was going to ask this wonderful man to marry him.

. . .

It was Friday, and Cas was standing by his door as he wished his students a good weekend, and to study for their final the following Monday. He was looking forward to summer, because Sam was getting ready to graduate and start his new job, right there in the same city. He gathered up the few things he needed for the weekend, and after checking a couple of emails and responding to them, turned on his phone. He got a message from Sam, saying that he was going to be late, but to meet him at the park at seven o'clock.

Curious to see what Sam had in mind, he left his classroom, and started for the building's exit.

. . .

Sam really didn't have to stay late for anything at the university, but he did need some sort of pretense so that he could get Cas to give him a little time to himself. He adjusted the final strand of lights hanging low in the branches, stepping down off the ladder to survey his handiwork. He had picked up dinner from the local supermarket, cooked vegetables, roasted chicken, and a small cherry pie that he could just picture watching Cas eat, red liquid running over his lips, Cas's tongue snaking out to catch it before it could drip any further. The thought sent a tingling sensation through his body, and he smiled to himself.

Sam's phone went off, and he answered it. Cas's voice sounded on the other end. “I'm here, but where are you.”

Sam moved over to the table he had set up and smoothed the dark blue tablecloth one more time. “Oh just a little spot near the lake where we went on a date once. You know the spot, right?”

He heard the phone line go dead, and a voice behind him say “Of course I do.” Cas was there, hands in his pockets, smiling ear to ear. Sam went over to him and kissed him, soft and deep.

Cas pulled his face away after a moment and said “What is all this?”

Sam took him by the hand and sat him down at the table. “It's a date, Cas. I realized it had been awhile since we had actually been on one, and I wanted to do something special for us.” Sam sat down across from him, still holding Cas's hand.

“It's perfect Sam, really.” The sun set as they ate, brilliant hues of orange and red streaking across the Virginia sky. They talked and ate happily, both of them sinking into the comfort that came with good food and company. The ring box in Sam's pocket felt like it was pressing more and more urgently against him, and he knew that it would soon be time.

Cas ate the last bite of his pie, and sat back in his chair, warm and content. “Sam I loved this. All of it. The lights, the food – what did I do to deserve you?” Cas smiled warmly, and Sam's pulse quickened.

Sam cleared his throat. “If I had a good answer to that, I would tell you, so I was thinking that maybe...” He moved over to Cas's side of the table, turning Cas to face him. He got down on one knee, and Cas's heart lept. “We could spend a lifetime together finding out. Castiel, you're my whole world. You have been for a long time now, and I love you so, so much. I've been waiting for awhile now to ask, just waiting for the right moment, and... Cas, will you marry me?” He opened the ring box, sliding the gold inlaid silver band around Cas's right ring finger.

Tears of happiness streamed from Cas's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, kissing him as he did so, pouring all of his love for Sam into that kiss. After awhile, Cas broke the kiss, and voice choked with emotion said “Consider that a yes.”  

 


End file.
